True Love?
by MrsNiallHoranSophieR565
Summary: "Now I understand what Katherine felt..." Elena whispered, She expected Damon to get angry at the mention of Katherine, but he just smiled warmly. Both of their eyes locked for a moment. "I love you..."


**The Vampire Diaries: True love? (Based on the Tv Series)  
**

**Written by SophieR565 The follow on from episode 'Isobel' Season 1; (There are X_X areas, but not too descriptive) **

**(I know this never happens in The Series, but what if it did? (: For all you Team Dalena Fans out there ;)**

**( Thank you to my Best friend who edited/checked this Story for me.. Her username is BabyYou'reAllThatIWant )**

Elena and Stefan walked into the front room of the Salvatore house, only to find Damon turning an empty glass in his hands beside the sofa. Damon glanced at his brother, and at Elena his were emotions hidden, but not very well. Stefan gave Elena a cautious glance, before walking slowly up to Damon. Elena watched Damon carefully as she approached too, and he looked up at her again.

"Well hello Brother, Elena." He smiled, and put the glass on the wine cabinet. Stefan smiled back, and tilted his head to the side, hands in his pockets.

"I've got to do something Damon, do you think you could look after Elena for a few hours…? Or would that be a problem?" He asked quietly, still smiling as he gazed at his older brother. Damon blinked, and turned to look at him.

"No, don't leave me with Elena!" Sarcastically he held his hands out, palm forwards, and pulled a shocked face. His brother rolled his eyes, and Elena laughed silently.

"It's all right go, me and Elena will be just fine." Damon smiled again, and Elena nodded.

"Yeah, unless Damon decides to make me his lunch." She replied, grinning. Stefan sighed, and gave Damon a wary glance before kissing Elena goodbye, and left.

Elena put a piece of her hair behind her ear, and then looked at Damon again.

"Damon... Can I ask you something?" He poured a shot of Whiskey into his glass, and nodded after he took a sip.

"Sure, purge.. get it out. As long as it isn't something to do with my vegetarian brother." He smirked, and stood still, resting his blue eyes on Elena. She smiled again, and leaned on the arm of the sofa.

"It's not about him, it's… It's about... Something Isobel said last night..." She said, almost whispering. Damon's eyes flashed, and he took in a deep breath.

"What about it?" His voice was friendly, but strained. Elena blinked both confusion and questioning in her gaze.

"Is it true about..." Elena paused for a few seconds, and took a deep breath.

"Did you tell Isobel you were in love with me?" She replied quickly, her voice soft and curious. Damon downed the rest of his whiskey, and sat down. He glanced down at the floor, unable to think of something to say. Elena sighed, and sat beside him, Damon looked up at her.

"Damon, just tell me!" She requested, leaning slightly so she covered some of her face with her long brown hair.

He sighed, and closed his eyes for a few seconds, before looking at Elena.

"It's true." He admitted his voice barley more than a whisper, as if it had taken everything in him to whisper them two little words. Elena's eyes widened in shock for a second, and she bit her lip.

"Does Stefan know?" Damon smiled without humour.

"I think he may have guessed. _History won't be repeating itself_." Damon mimicked, but even though he was joking, Elena could tell that he was nervous because he was messing about with his ring. Elena swallowed. She realized Damon had started staring at the ground again, and she rested her hand on his back. He didn't look at her, but his eyes narrowed a little.

"You know how I feel about you, Elena, but how do you feel about me?" He asked, after a few minutes of silence. Elena hesitated. She knew she loved Stefan, but she didn't know what she felt for Damon. She shook her head.

"I love him, I know I do. Even Bonnie knows..." She thought, and she moved her hand from his back, to his cheek, and pulled his head gently so he would look her in the eyes.

"Now I understand what Katherine felt..." She whispered, She expected him to get angry at the mention of Katherine, but he just smiled warmly. Both of their eyes locked for a moment.

"I love you." She murmured

Damon leaned closer to Elena, his eyes gentle but cautious. Elena took deep breaths to steady herself, just before Damon brushed his lips against hers. They kissed passionately, Damon's hands holding Elena's face and her hands tangled in his unruly brown hair. He sighed happily, and Elena unbuttoned his shirt slowly. Damon let her, his lips pressing against her delicate neck. Then, he took his shirt off, and dropped it on the side of the coach. Elena smiled, and pressed her lips to his again. By then, Damon had his hands on her top, and she let him pull it off. Elena stroked his chest, still kissing him. Suddenly, in less than a second, they were in Damon's bedroom. Elena's eyes widened, and Damon laughed quietly.

"I didn't think downstairs would be appropriate the occasion..." He murmured against her mouth, eyes closed. She relaxed and carried on concentrating. Within a few minutes, Damon had Elena on his bed, and he whispered in her ear;

"I'm not going to compel you, but you have to trust me." Elena nodded, a bit uncertain when she realised what he meant. She took her necklace off which held vervain, and put it on the cupboard next to the bed. He smiled, and brought his lips to hers once again. Damon groaned very quietly, and went back to kissing her neck. She closed her eyes, like he had.

Then Elena felt a sharp sting from her neck, and she gasped. Damon had bitten her, but somehow it was gentle and loving. After a few seconds, the pain had gone, and powerful rush surged through her as she felt her blood being drained.

Elena sat on the edge of the bed awhile later, just as Damon came back into his room with her top, and tossed it to her.

"Thanks". Elena's eyes flashed and he smiled charmingly,

"Your welcome." Damon watched Elena for a second, then started pacing about. Elena looked around his room, amazed at the difference between his and Stefan's room.

"Your room is much more... Modern than Stefan's..." She commented, eying the technology he had. Damon shrugged.

"I know right, his room is so 1800's. All ancient and gloomy..." He smiled again, and suddenly stopped pacing. Elena stared at his room a few seconds longer before turning to look at Damon, and realized he what he was doing.

"What's wrong?" She asked worriedly. He blinked, and looked towards the staircase. "Your boyfriends' here, maybe we should go see him...?" She followed his gaze, and nodded slowly.

"Should we tell him?" But then Stefan was there, his eyes glowing with confusion.

"Tell me what?" Stefan questioned Elena, his brown eyes resting on his brother. Damon met his gaze with equally brooding eyes, no fear showing only a dim glow of triumph. Stefan didn't miss it, and he narrowed his eyes, and he glanced quickly at Damon's bare chest.

"I see you not going to tell me right now..." Stefan murmured, putting his hand on Elena's back while fiddling with her long brown hair. Then he gasped, his eyes wide with shock. His hand gently ran across the bite mark on Elena's neck, seeing she had not got her Vervain necklace on.

"I can explain..." Elena whispered, as Stefan ignored her turned to his brother, his eyes now blazing with anger.

"You compelled her?" He snarled, and he slammed Damon to the wall with super speed. Damon shoved him off easily.

"No, I had her permission to bite her." He replied, starting to circle his brother.

"You had... Permission… from her?" Stefan questioned, disbelief echoing off him in waives.

Suddenly Elena but in "He's telling the truth." Stefan turned to look at her, unsure of what to say. Damon stood next to Elena, his top suddenly in his hands.

"No compulsion was necessary." He murmured softly, looking at his hesitant brother Stefan.

"Damon, I told you history wasn't going to repeat its-" Stefan was interrupted,

"Well it was all ready to late for me Stefan, I had fallen for Elena and you know as well as I that you can't turn back then..." Damon insisted. Stefan shook his head, and covered his face with his hands.

"Damon, the only reason you like Elena is because she looks like Katherine, no love is in involved in this!" He hissed quietly, stepping forward to get in his brothers face. Damon sighed before glancing at Elena.

"Katherine has nothing to do with this. Elena may look like her and I have to admit that attracted me a little more but I know it did the exact thing to you. Also, Elena is nothing like Katherine, shes sweet and caring and the tiniest bit bad. Does that at all sound like Katherine?" He walked towards his room, smiling at Elena as he did so, but turned half-way there to look at Stefan again.

"And comparing Elena to that bitch is a little offensive to me, so don't do it again." Damon growled, his ocean blue eyes darkening. Stefan looked shocked by the comment, and he looked down.

"But you love Katherine-"

"No I don't, not anymore."

Elena was staring at the arguing brothers, unsure of what to think.

"Guys stop!" She suddenly shouted, and both Damon and Stefan turned silent and looked at her.

"I hate this. I hate seeing you two fighting all the time and now its over me, so I'm going to just tell you the truth ok? I love you Stefan, but...I love Damon too. I can't help it if I feel the same way about you and Damon, and he can't either... And the other truth is..., I slept with Damon while you were out..." She stopped, her eyes wet. She looked at the Salvatore brothers one last time before, walking away. Stefan watched her go, many emotions showing on his face. Damon gave Stefan a dark look before disappearing into his room and coming back out with Elena's Vervain necklace. He sighed, and shot off to catch up with Elena. Within a few seconds, he was in front of her, and she stopped walking.

"Damon I-",

"I know... I just wanted to give you this…" He held the necklace out, and Elena nodded wiping the last tear rolling down her cheek.

"Oh, Thanks…"

**So, what do you think? This was only a One Shot Story so I won't be writing anymore after this... Please Review! Thanks x**


End file.
